Super Smash Bros Ultimate: The Agent is GO!
by NeverLander852
Summary: Fake Reveal trailer for Super Smash Bros Ultimate. This funky agent from the EBA is breezin' to Smash Bros to drop the beat on the fighters there... literally. [I don't own Super Smash Bros, or the Elite Beat Agents game, or any other Nintendo series in this fanfic]


**Super Smash Bros Ultimate: The Agent is... GO!**

Fake Reveal trailer for Super Smash Bros Ultimate. This funky agent from the EBA is breezin' to Smash Bros to drop the beat on the fighters there... literally.

**[I don't own Super Smash Bros, or the Elite Beat Agents game, or any other Nintendo series in this fanfic]**

* * *

It all began, one quiet, peaceful day on Isle Delfino.

Peach, Daisy, Zelda, Zero Suit Samus, Min Min, Lucina, Rosalina and Luma were sitting on a rooftop, all admiring the view.

SUDDENLY!

A Bob-omb appeared out of nowhere, and BLASTED them unconscious.

When the girls came to, they found that they were tied up and surrounded by OVER 9000 Smart Bombs, all set up by Bowser, Bowser Jr, Ganondorf, King K. Rool, Wolf, Dark Samus, Dark Pit, Ridley, & Wario, as a plan to deal OVER 9000% of damage to them [which is ironic, since the damage percentages can only go up to 999%].

The villains laughed evilly, preparing to set the Smart Bombs off, and send the fighters into orbit.

"HEEEEEAAAAAAAAALP!" the female fighters all yelled as loudly as they could.

A man called Commander Khan saw this on this monitor, and he said, "Agent is... GO!"

Suddenly, a airship appeared over Isle Delfino, surprising the Pianta residents, thinking that the island had become darker again.

Just then, a brown skinned, black-haired man wearing a black suit, two-toned, black and green shades, and large headphones with the EBA emblems on them dropped in, and whipped the villaisn with his microphone, sending them flying into the distance.

The girls, who, by this time; had untied themselves, admired the newcomer in awe, amusement, amazement, and surprise.

"Agent Spin, here." he said to the princesses, presenting his badge as he did so.

* * *

**CHARACTER SPLASH: 'AGENT SPIN DROPS THE BEAT!'**

* * *

**GAMEPLAY FOOTAGE:** [Background Music: _'Makes No Difference'_ from **Elite Beat Agents**]

Agent Spin dropped into the Battlefield, presenting his badge to the screen, and then got into a fighting stance. He jumped over Little Mac and used his microphone as a weapon to grab him, tie him up and attack him. Then he did a punch and kick combo move against Byleth, Pichu, and Luigi, knocking them away from him.

Then he appeared in the Splatoon stage Moray Towers, where he used his jetpack to blast upwards, which attacked Yoshi and Mr. Game & Watch. Then, he did a breakdance to knock away Pikachu and the Ice Climbers.

Then, in the Animal Crossing stage Town & City, Agent Spin showed off his suit styles: first, his EBA trademark black suit, then, a red version of it, then, a navy blue version of the suit, and then, a dark green version of the suit.

Then, he appeared in light blue swimming shorts with green splotches on them, with a neon yellow rubber ring around his waist, on another Animal Crossing stage, Tortimer Island, relaxing in the sun.

Then, in black swimming shorts with yellow stars on them, with a neon white rubber ring around his waist, he brawled against Hero, Joker, and Richter on Saffron City.

Then, in red swimming shorts with white shooting stars on them, with a neon blue rubber ring around his waist, he brawled against 5 Pichus on The Battlefield Version of Mushroomy Kingdom.

Then, in yellow swimming shorts with orange zigzags on them, with a orange rubber ring around his waist, he brawled against Dark Samus, Bowser Jr, and Ridley on Mario Galaxy.

Then, Agent Spin took on a swarm of Kirbys on 3D Land's Omega Form. He grabbed a Smash Ball, and unleashed it's power. He dashed into 3 of the Kirbys, and those 3 Kirbys appeared in a Rhombulan detention prison. A Beam from a Rhombulan ship zapped all 3 Kirbys, turning them to stone. Then, the statues glowed, cracked, and exploded, sending the Kirbys flying.

Then, Agent Spin took to brawling against Piranha Plant, Bowser, Inkling, King Dedede, Dr Mario, Captain Falcon, and Ness on a stage based on the second stage in the Elite Beat Agents game: The Silverscreen Movie Set. Each scene that changed had different hazards - rolling boulders, car chases, mechanical cat paws stomping on the stage, and the romance scenes in the background.

Then Agent Spin did air guitar, and presented his badge.

Commander Khan saw it all and said, "YEAH!" whilst giving his thumbs up for when the Elite Beat Agents [OR THE Elite Beat Divas] completed their missions.

The screen cut to black, with the copyright info appearing onscreen.

* * *

**_Smash Schematics: Agent Spin_**

Game/Series: Elite Beat Agents

Series Symbol: A star with the letters EBA next to it in a vertical manner, like on the box art for the game.

Character Weight: Middle-light

Battle Intro: drops into the stage, presents his badge to the screen, and then gets into a fighting stance.

Victory Theme: A rock riff based on the end of 'Walkie Talkie Man' from the Elite Beat Agents game.

**Victory Poses:**

Victory Pose 1: Poses with Agent Derek and Agent Morris, and all 3 say 'Mission Complete!"  
Victory Pose 2: does a breakdance, and ends, lying on his side, watched by Agent J and Agent Chieftain.  
Victory Pose 3: he does air guitar, with the Elite Beat Divas cheering him on.

Character Gimmicks: He can crawl, Wall Jump, and, his attacks often deal more damage if they hit to the beat and/or the rhythm of the music of the stage. The Beat markers show how good his timing was.

**Palettes:**

_**Agent Spin has 2 costumes; His EBA suit, and his swim trunks and ring from the 'Best of the Best' Completion Picture.**_

Palette 1: Black Suit [Default color scheme]

Palette 2: Red Suit [Red Team; based on the suits of the Elite Beat Divas]

Palette 3: Dark Green Suit [Green Team]

Palette 4: Navy Blue Suit [Blue Team]

Palette 5: Light blue swimming shorts with green splotches on them, with a neon yellow rubber ring around his waist **[his outfit from the _'Best of the Best' Completion Picture.]_**

Palette 6: Black swimming shorts with yellow stars on them, with a neon white rubber ring around his waist **[Based on Foxx's bikini from the _'Best of the Best' Completion Picture.]_**

Palette 7: Red swimming shorts with white shooting stars on them, with a neon blue rubber ring around his waist **[Based on the shirt Commander Kahn wears in Stage 10's intro cutscene and in the '_Best of the Best' Completion Picture.]_**

Palette 8: Yellow swimming shorts with orange zigzags on them, with a orange rubber ring around his waist [Yellow Team]

**Moveset:**

Basically, it's the same as Captain Falcon's, but his Grabs, specials and Final Smash are different:

**Grabs:**

Grab: Grabs the enemy with his microphone whip.  
Grab attack: Punches the enemy with his free hand.  
Forward throw: shoves the enemy away with his shoulder.  
Backward throw: throws the enemy behind him  
Up throw: headbutts the enemy away from him.  
Down throw: Throws them to the ground whilst jumping.

**Specials:**

Neutral Special – Elite Beat Combo: Does a attack for every button press in the direction he's facing [up to a maximum of 4]. Press the buttons in time with the beat to deal more damage.

Side Special – Microphone Whip: Tosses his Microphone whip in the direction he's facing. Can also lead to grabs, acts as a tether recovery, and does more damage as a Smash special move and/or used on the beat of the music.

Up Special – Jet Pack: Similar to Diddy Kong's UP B, but charges faster, and can't be controlled.

Down Special – Breakdance: Disco Kid does a breakdance that does multiple hits on enemies and pushes them away, like Luigi Cyclone.

Final Smash – Revenge of the Rhombulans: Agent Spin dashes forward in the direction he's facing. If the hit connects, the fighters are teleported to a Rhombulan detention prison [the same one from ep 15]. The beam from the Rhombulan ship zaps the fighters, turning them to stone, then the statues explode, sending the fighters flying. If the fighters are at 100% damage or more, they will be KOed.

**Taunts:**

Up Taunt: he does air guitar  
Side Taunt: the shuffle twist from stage 5 of the Elite Beat Agents Game.  
Down Taunt: he does a Gyro JackHammer. Like Luigi's Down Taunt, it can damage any opponent in the radius of it.

Kirby Hat: Kirby gets Agent Spin's headphones and shades.

**Stage:**

The Silverscreen Movie Set: Basically, you fight on a flat platform, with different hazards in each set, which changes; rolling boulders, car chases, mechanical cat paws stomping on the stage, and the romance scenes in the background, and Chris Silverscreen rates each performance of every scene and fighter in the background.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Do you think a Elite Beat Agent could be a worthy fighter in Smash Bros Ultimate's Fighters' Pass Vol 2?

_READ & REVIEW!_


End file.
